


Odd Discoveries and Such

by PlasmUser



Series: Kings of Jarsta Pirates [1]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cyborgs, F/M, Fantasy AU, Kings of Jarsta, Orc, Pirate Shenanigans, Rating may change if I add on, Royals, Science Fiction, Werewolf, may continue if enough people like like it, our own universe, pirate, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: Cullen has just conducted the largest raid of his career when he discovers something odd beneath the enemy's castle.





	Odd Discoveries and Such

Smoke billowed from the smoldering remains of the castle, the quiet cries of the few remaining citizens, along with the crunch of his boots on the crumbled, ash-covered ruins filled the early dawn. The tall man stopped, one leg falling heavier than the other-which was common when one had a robotic leg- and looked down at some of the ashy skeletons that were scattered across the debris-covered floor. 

“Man, we musta crashed some hella rad party.” Cullen grinned, purple eyes skimming over the chaos around him; his men had already moved on, pillaging the remains and the surviving scraps of town surrounding them. 

To his right, his two aids, the only people that he trusted to follow him anywhere, stood beside him. “Captain. Our guys uncovered something. You might want to check it out.”

Ripley-the female orc that helped him get the kill count that made him the most famous pirate in all of Nitdamtri- indicated to a large hole in the floor, far off in the corner. 

“Must have caved in during the attack…” the large, hulking man behind him murmured, body trembling from the aftermath of the shift. 

Atak was one of the most soft-spoken weres Cullen had ever met. The guy barely spoke at all, let alone loud enough for anyone with regular human hearing to understand.   
Pulling his pipe out of his coat pocket, Cullen lit the end with the tip of one of his robotic fingers before biting down on the end, tipping his hat up lightly with a twisted grin. “Then let’s check it out boys!” he shouts, rushing and jumping down into the hole before Ripley could attack him. 

Darkness enveloped him, suffocating him, swallowing any light that would filter in from above. 

“Damn Royals and their magic.” he bit the end of his pipe harshly, not waiting for the other two to follow him as he trudged forward over the rubble from above.

The seemingly endless hall dragged on and on, the only light came from the end of his pipe, causing his eyes to strain. He could feel the ache in the backs of his eyes as he scanned the darkness for anything of interest; Royals were prone to keeping their rarest of gems, usually stuffed full with magic, tucked away in tunnels just like these. He was giddy just thinking about it, seeing as how today had already been a good day for his crew; taking down a King was no small feat and his bounty was sure to skyrocket from that act alone, he could barely imagine how much cash he’d make off of whatever secrets these old farts hid down here. 

The sound of footsteps echoed around him, shaking Cullen from his thoughts. Coming to a stop, he strained his ears, moving his steady fingers to the pistol he kept on his hip. Had some of his guys made it here before him? 

The hairs on the back of his neck rose and the skin connected to his robotic arm and leg began to ache. Clenching his teeth down on the end of his pipe, he tensed as he felt something brush past him, causing his hat to shift on his head. Spinning on his heel, Cullen drew his pistol, aiming it forward. He almost thought his eyes were playing tricks on him; standing in front of him was one of the smallest women he had ever seen, and all of the light in the area was drawn towards her, surrounding her like a veil. 

The top of her fluffy dark hair barely reached his chest, and her skin was tinged a deep grey, almost matching the stone surrounding the two. Tipping her head back, he felt his body shudder as he maroon eyes met his. Fuck, he knew Royals were corrupt, but keeping kids in freaky dungeons? Even that was a bit much. 

“Kid? What the heck are ya doing down here?” he cursed under his breath, stuffing his pistol back into its holster, taking the few steps to close the space between them. “Don’t ya know this is the house of the corrupt King Tyklin? Ain’t no place for a child. Let’s get you outta here. Do ya know where your parents are?” Cullen may have been a lot of things, but children were a no go on his list. 

The girl watched him for a moment before giving him a small, half-mouthed smile. “I don’t think you know who you’re talking to, Mister.” she then flashed him a much larger grin, the light dancing around them flashing off of her large fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This was based on a prompt on my Tumblr, RoseMance. It's part of a world a friend and I are making. If you all like it I'll add on. These two are some of my favorite characters from our BOTW universe.


End file.
